Hello Red Hayate
by Roy Mustang's future wife
Summary: respons untuk challenge perdana milis fanficers di yahoo. Theme : Hero. AU,OOC


**Hello Red Hayate !!**

Halo ! Kenalkan, aku Black Hayate !! Aku seekor anjing kecil berjenis…uh…pudel ? Collie ?? uh..mungkin anjing Doberman yang belum dewasa ? akh. Apa pun keluarga ku itu –aku tidak kenal mereka sama sekali karena aku diambil oleh Letnan fuerry ketika kehujanan pada suatu sore, lalu sekarang aku diasuh oleh mamaku tercinta yang setiap hari memberikan latihan ketat padaku sehingga aku menjadi anjing yang kuat seperti ini- aku tidak perduli. Aku sudah menganggap mamaku, yang dipanggil letnan Hawkeye oleh kerabatnya, atau _Riza, _atau _honey _oleh Kolonelnya yang baru-baru ini merebut kasih sayangku dari mamaku dan menjabat sebagai papa baruku.

Memang… gara-gara dia, si papa itu, perhatian mama jadi terbagi dua denganku. Setengah untuk papa dan setengah untukku- dan bagiku itu tidak cukup !!- Terkadang, sepulang kerja malam-malam, mama terlihat sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberiku makan, sehingga ia menyuruh papa yang dengan senang hatinya memberikanku dinner yang paling kusuka : sepotong daging segar yang baru dibeli di pasar pagi itu. Papa memang tidaklah terlalu buruk, dia malah memberiku daging ekstra dan mengajakku bermain pada saat mama tidak tahu. (karena dia akan segera membunuhnya sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku jikalau ia ketahuan membuang-buang waktu dengan bermain denganku dan memberiku daging extra yang seharusnya digunakan untuk makan malam mereka hari itu). Tapi papa adalah papa dan mama adalah mama. Pokoknya aku mau mamaku !!!

Televisi hari itu dibiarkan menyala oleh papaku yang lupa untuk mematikannya. Uh. Insting anjingku yang tajam, dengan segera berlari ke arah meja kaca Kristal di mana papa ataupun mama menaruh remot tv. Kuangkat tubuh kecilku ini melompat ke atas permukaan sofa biru kulit yang empuk dan melakukan lompatan indah lainnya ke atas meja kaca itu. Aku menggigit benda kotak hitam itu dan melakukan lompatan indah turun disertai dengan lari sprint ke arah televisi yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan nyanyian-nyanyian.

Biasanya aku akan segera menggunakan gigiku yang telah menggigit remote itu, mengarahkannya ke televise dan menggigit tombol merah bulat itu dengan keras sehingga terkadang meninggalkan bekas setengah lingkaran dengan garis putus-putus yang amat jelas memberi kesaksian pada mama bahwa papa lupa mematikan televisi pagi itu.

Nyanyian di televisi itu memang sedikit menggangguku. Aku menengadahkan kepala kecilku untuk mematikan televisi, namun terhenti ketika aku terkesima melihat apa yang kulihat di sana. Beberapa orang yang bertopeng dengan kostum merah, kuning, biru, hitam dan pink dengan gaya mereka yang hebat sedang melompat dari atas motor dan melawan monster raksasa yang menyeramkan. Monster jelek itu sepertinya ingin menghancurkan kota mereka tercinta.

Rencanaku semula untuk mematikan televisi pun gagal seketika. Aku terduduk di sana, kepalaku menengadah ke televisi, terpesona. Pemimpin mereka, seorang manusia yang berkostum merah itu kemudian memanggil bawahan-bawahan mereka untuk bersatu dan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah robot yang keren ! Robot besar itu mengeluarkan pedang rahasia yang dengan sekali tebas, sang monster jahat itu jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dan mereka menang !!

Aku pun melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekorku. Itu dia !! Itulah jalan keluar dari masalahku selama ini. Satu yang kubutuhkan : pengakuan dari mamaku !

Dan mulailah dari sekarang, rencanaku untuk mendapatkan pengakuan tersebut…

-luvburuha-luvburuha-luvburuha-

Sudah sore.

Papa dan mama baru saja pulang dari kantor. Aku melompat girang ke arah mama, memberi salam sekaligus bermanja-manjaan dengan menggosok-gogosokan pipiku ke wajahnya. Mama menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Uah ! Aku bahagia sekali.

Namun tidak lama setelah itu, mama perlahan menurunkanku lalu berkata, "hayate…nanti saja bermainnya, ya ? Kamu bermain dengan papa dulu saja, oke ?"

Demi mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai anak yang baik, aku menjulurkan lidahku beberapa kali, mendengus sambil mengibaskan ekorku. Setelah mama pergi, aku berlari mencari papa yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil membaca Koran sore. Bagi papa, tidak perlu barang lebih dari lima detik untuk menyadari keberadaanku di dekatnya. Segera ia menyingkirkan korannya, lalu mengangkatku ke arah pelukannya.

"Mau apa kau, hayate-kun ?"

Aku pun melompat dari dekapannya, lalu mencari bola kecil mainanku sehari-hari. Belum sempat aku menunjukkan apa yang kuinginkan, aku mendengar suara mama yang memanggil papa untuk segera mandi. Papa menghampiriku yang sudah menundukkan kepalaku, kecewa. Ia menggosok-gosok kepalaku, serupa dengan apa yang barusan mama lakukan, sambil berbisik pelan dan tersenyum, "nanti kita bermain setelah papa mandi, oke ?"

Sebagai anjing kecil yang setia, aku mengangkat wajahku dan memberikan ekspresi bersemangat padanya.

"bagus."

Sedikit bagian dariku sebenarnya kecewa. Sudah jelas bukan, bahwa sekarang aku bukan anak emas mama lagi. Sedih. Dengan gontai aku berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga. Pikiranku rasanya terlalu berat, sehingga udara segar di sore hari juga sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Selama aku berjalan, aku mengingat hari-hari di mana mama mengajakku jalan sore sepulang bekerja, lalu kami berdua terkadang akan mampir ke stan penjual ice-cream, di mana aku selalu bertemu dengan anjing pudel pink kecil milik si penjual itu.

Nostalgia sedihku itu berakhir dengan cepat ketika insting anjing yang tajamku mencium bau asap dari garasi depan. Nah ! inilah saatnya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan ! Mama dan papa sedang berada dalam bahaya dan aku harus segera menolong mereka !!

Dengan gesit aku berlari ke dalam kembali, mengambil ember kecil dari kamar mandi tamu dan mengisinya dengan selang hingga penuh. Aku berlari cepat sambil membawa ember itu diantara gigi-gigiku yang kuat karena hampir setiap hari aku berlatih dengan tulang mainan menggoda yang paling kusenangi. Beberapa tetes air berceceran ketika aku berlari cepat, namun hal tersebut tidak kuindahkan. Ini bukan masalah kebersihan, namun masalah soal keselamatan semua orang di rumah ini !! dan tentu saja, sekarang, si _Red-Hayate_ yang akan bertarung menyelamatkan penduduk kota.

Benar. Sesampai diluar, aku melihat asap hitam yang mengepul dari atas bara-bara api yang sedang menari-nari. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berani berada di dekat api. Setiap kali papaku menyalakan perapian, aku akan mengambil jalan sedikit memutar, melewati belakang sofa untuk menghindari kontak dengan api. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk takut. Yeah ! Red-Hayate, kau pasti bisa ! Kita harus mengalahkan monster ini dan menyelamatkan orang-orang, serta tentunya mendapat pengakuan !

Tanpa ragu lagi aku melompat dan membuang air dingin di dalam ember ke arah sumber api. Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak berani melihat hasil dari pekerjaanku. Perlahan, api tersebut mulai mereda dan meninggalkan kepulan asap putih di sekitarnya.

Aku tersenyum bangga, berdiri tegak sambil membusungkan dadaku di samping hasil pekerjaan patriotic yang telah kulakukan.

Aku mendengar langkah orang. Sepertinya itu langkah mamaku dan papaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, dengan bangga, seolah mereka sedang membawakan piagam untuk disematkan padaku sekarang, namun semua fantasi itu lenyap ketika suara keras tinggi dari mama mulai didengungkan. "HAYATE !! Apa yang telah kau lakukan ?!!"

Aku membuka satu mataku untuk mengintip, lalu perlahan aku membuka mataku yang lainnya. Mama sedang berkacak pinggang, kelihatannya marah padaku. Papa berada di belakangnya, namun terlihat amat berserah pada apa pun yang akan mama lakukan padaku. Hey, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kan ? Aku ini pahlawan !

"Hayate !! apa yang kau lakukan pada barbeque yang sedang kubakar ??!! Baru kutinggal sebentar untuk mengambil piring dan kau menyiramnya dengan air dingin ???!!"

Aku menunduk. Malu dan amat merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah, Riza….mungkin Hayate bermaksud baik…" papa membelaku. Ia berjongkok di hadapanku lalu mengelus-elus kepalaku pelan. "ya, kan, Hayate ??"

Amarah mama untungnya sedikit mereda, sejalan dengan diturunkan tangannya dari pinggangnya yang tadi memberikan kesan lebih seram dari monster yang dilawan oleh para power rangers dan kawan-kawan. "dan kau juga, roy ! Jangan urusi urusan orang lain !! Melindungi orang lain padahal kerjaanmu yang kubawa pulang masih bertumpuk dan harus kau selesaikan sekarang juga !!" tambahan lagi darinya yang membuat papaku sedikit menciut dan meninggalkan supportnya padaku. "tidak ada dinner kalau tugasmu belum selesai !!" lalu tambahan lainnya yang juga menciutkanku, "hayate, tidak ada daging mahal untukmu ! Hari ini kau makan makanan sisa kami !!"

Hua… !! Makanan sisa ? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan makanan serendah itu !! Aduh..mungkinkah ini harga yang mahal yang harus dibayar oleh seorang pahlawan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan ??

-luvhayate-luvhayate-luvhayate-

Sudah malam, dan baru saja kuhabiskan makanan yang paling rendah dalam hidupku (tentunya setelah aku diangkat oleh mamaku. Dulu aku makan makanan yang jauh lebih rendah dari itu, yang penting bunyi gong di perutku berhenti dan aku tetap hidup.) Papa baru makan malam pukul setengah sepuluh malam, saat dia menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Ternyata mama juga bisa berlaku amat tegas –sadis- hingga untuk papaku juga !

Sebenarnya aku ingin menyalakan televisi dan menonton aksi menakjubkan dari para rangers tersebut. Papa yang melihat aku menyodorkan remote televisi padanya segera menyalakan televisi untukku sambil mengganti-ganti channel. Di setiap channel ia akan menanyakan apakah aku menyukainya dan jika aku menggeleng, ia akan menggantikannya lagi.

Sial bagiku, tidak ada siaran power ranger di malam hari. Akhirnya, papa menonton berita, sedangkan aku, bermain-main dengan tulang mainanku dan bola-bola benang yang kuulur-ulur tanpa habisnya.

Mama sempat berteriak ketika melihatku memainkan bola benangnya itu. Ia membawaku ke kamarnya dan menaruhku di atas tempat tidurku. Sepertinya dia amat marah karena aku telah berlaku amat nakal hari ini. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Mama memang sudah berniat untuk tidur, sebagaimana dia telah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidurnya yang paling kusukai. Mama terlihat amat cantik, dan tentu saja dia memang cantik.

Perlahan-lahan aku menyeludup ke atas ranjang dari bawah selimut. Tidur seranjang dengan papa mamaku adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Di bawah selimut mereka yang tebal itu, rasanya amat hangat sekali.

Aku menggulungkan badanku sambil menggosok-gosokkannya ke atas selimut yang lembut. Papa yang baru naik ke ranjang itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ia berbisik lembut kepada mama, "Hey, Riza, kau cantik sekali hari ini…"

Tangannya yang usil itu mulai menjalar ke sana dan kemari, menemukan badanku dan memelukku erat. Sepertinya dia salah orang...makhluk akan lebih tepat, kukira.

"jangan usil…"bisik mama terganggu, sepertinya sama sekali tidak ingin meladeni lelucon yang dibuat oleh papa.

Sepertinya aku mulai dapat membaca situasinya. Ketika tangan papa sampai pada mulutku, kupikir itulah saat yang tepat. Kubuka rahangku lebar-lebar dan kututup dengan rapat sehingga lelaki itu berteriak kencang karena tangannya yang kugigit.

"AAUUUU !!!" dan kurasa itu pasti sakit sekali, dinilai dari kencangnya teriakan papa.

Mama tertawa puas. "sudah kubilang jangan usil…"

Wah, mama ! kita bisa jadi rekan kerja yang baik !!

"Black Hayate, di ruang makan sudah kusiapkan daging special untukmu. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa ambil di sana. Kau sudah menjadi penyelamat mama hari ini…"

Aku segera berlari, menyibak keluar dari selimut, tanpa lupa sebelumnya memberikan jilatan terima kasih di wajah mamaku yang baiknya melebihi dari malaikat (untuk saat itu).

Aku melempar satu pandangan usil pada papa yang sekarang duduk di meja rias, meringgis kesakitan karena tangannya setengah berdarah. Papa membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan kesal yang membunuh, namun kuacuhkan dan kurasa aku sangat puas mendapat pengakuan dari mama hari ini…tentunya juga atas daging mahal untuk supper-ku !!

**End ?**


End file.
